


Chrono Trigger! Sunshine!!

by Kentu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentu/pseuds/Kentu
Summary: The year is 1000 AD, and the Kingdom of Numazu rules in peace. After Chika bumps into a stranger during the Kingdom's Millennial Fair, she and her friends go on to embark on a time-traveling quest to save the world!
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Kudos: 4





	1. Morning Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a retelling of Square Enix's Chrono Trigger, with many twists and, of course, Aqours! No knowledge of the original game is required to read this story, and chapters will be added as time goes on! I hope you enjoy my most ambitious project!

The calm waves of the ocean rose, and distant fireworks shot across the sky as Chika lay asleep in bed.

"Chika... Chika!"

Chika woke up to her mother, nudging her out of her sleep. Chika's mother said, "Good morning! Come on, get up!" Chika's mother then opened the window curtains, and the morning sunlight filled the room. "You were so excited that you had trouble sleeping, didn't you?" Chika groaned, but she rose out of bed, got dressed in her blue tunic and yellow pants, and shouted, "It's today! The Millennial Fair!" Chika's mother smiled and added, "You better behave today. You can go now- Oh! Didn't your friend make some new invention to showcase at the fair?" "Yep! I have no idea what You created though... She and her father are crazy!" Chika laughed. "She invited me, so I'll get to go and see what she made! See you later!" Chika's mother smiled as Chika grabbed her wooden sword and ran out of the door, dying from the anticipation of what was to come.

Numazu was as bright as ever today, and Reiko Square was a beacon of light, filled with balloons and fireworks all around. Chika ran down the streets as fast as she could, greeting her neighbors cheerfully as she whizzed past them. "1000 AD! What a time to be alive!" Chika thought to herself. "Oh! There it is!" Reiko Square was a sea of color, with vibrant tents filling the halls and plazas and leaving not a single space empty. There were shops, games, contests, and food stands all around her. "I almost feel lost..." Then, something caught Chika's eye. "Come and see the Watanabe inventors' latest creation! Located at the top of the square!" a flyer read. "The top! How did You reserve that space?! What she made must be crazy!" Chika then turned and headed up the square's stairs. However, right when she reached the top, she crashed right into somebody. "Ouch! Man, my head... Oh, are you alright?" She had bumped into another girl around her age, and she had astonishingly crimson hair and bright yellow eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going- Oh no, my pendant! It must have fallen off..." Chika looked around frantically, until she saw a bright blue gem necklace lying on the ground a few feet away. Chika instinctively grabbed it and handed it to the stranger. "Here, this has to be yours." "Thanks!" the girl said. "That was my fault for being so careless. I really appreciate it." Chika smiled. "What's your name? I'm Chika!" "My n-n-name??! Umm... Rika- no, Riko! Yeah, Riko!" the girl stammered. "That's weird, she has trouble remembering her own name?" Chika thought. Riko scratched her back. "Uh... sorry for asking, but you could show me around the fair? I'm lost on where to go, and-" "No problem!" Chika interrupted. "I wanted to go and see my friend You's invention at the top of the square. Want to come?" Riko laughed and said, "Lead on, Chika!"


	2. A Strange Happening

“Seriously??! The exhibition’s not ready yet?!” Chika grumbled. The top of the square was blocked off, and a simple sign read “Opening in a few minutes!” “Man, where is You? She must be busy, I guess…” Riko put her hand on her chin. “The Watanabe inventors… I think I’ve heard of them before.” Chika smiled at her. “You bet! They’re known all around Numazu for all of the creations they make. You’s so talented, she and her father seem to make amazing inventions endlessly. This one’s got to be great too!” Riko seemed to be very interested. “How’d you get to know them?” “Oh, You and I have been friends ever since we were little. I’d always go to their house southeast and watch You make her gadgets with her father. You have to see what they’ve made!” “That sounds so cool! It must be great to have a friend like her.” Chika excitedly nodded in agreement. “Look! It seems like they’re ready. Let’s go!”

You was waiting at the top, and Chika ran out to meet her. “Chika!” You exclaimed. Chika gave her a hug and said, “I told you I’d come! Oh, this is Riko. We met by, umm, bumping into each other!” You laughed, saying, “That’s so like you. Nice to meet you, I’m You Watanabe!” “It’s a pleasure to meet you too!”, Riko replied. You seemed a little dirty, likely from all the work she had been doing earlier. She sported an orange tunic, shorts, and a unique helmet that seemed to have an antenna attached on the right side. “You! What’d you make this time? It’s got to be great to get a spot on top of the square!” You grinned and replied, “Do you want to try it out? My father and I call it the Telepod! Basically, you step into the left station, and you get teleported into the right station a few meters away! We’ve tried using objects, and they went through just fine! You don’t have to if you don’t want to, though-” “I’ll do it! It sounds like a lot of fun!” Chika said. “That’s great! To be honest with you, everyone else chickened out, so you’ll be the first to do it!” You turned to her father and said, “Start the engine!” She then faced Chika. “Go ahead!” Chika stepped into the Telepod and felt a little nervous. “I’ll be fine, I hope…” “Initiate teleportation!”, You shouted as she pressed and pulled what seemed to be an endless amount of buttons and levers. Riko stood there, watching everything in amazement. Chika then vanished from the left side, and before she could even react, she was in the right side. “Wow, that’s amazing! How’d you get it to work, You?” “Well, it’s a lot to explain, Chika, but I’m glad that it worked fine.” Chika ran over to Riko, saying, “Riko, wasn’t that cool? I told you that this would be great!” “That was truly a sight to behold! Say, could I try it too?” Chika was thrilled. “You, Riko wants to try as well! Can she do it?” You smiled, saying, “Yeah! Just step in, Riko!” Riko ran up to the Telepod and was as excited as she could be. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that she would be able to teleport! “Same procedures, dad! Initiate teleportation!” Chika watched Riko in wonder as she was about to teleport.

However, something was… different. Riko’s pendant started to emit a blinding light, and she closed her eyes, saying, “What’s happening? My pendant…” You noticed immediately and said, “Stop the procedure! Something’s wrong!” You’s father was in disbelief. “The Telepod’s going crazy! There’s nothing that we can do!” “Riko!” Chika shouted. She couldn’t believe her eyes! Riko fell unconscious in an instant, and she started floating, the pendant still gleaming as bright as the sun. Then, a dark vortex surrounded her, and it vanished after only a second. The light also halted, and Chika and You looked at where Riko once was to find nothing but the pendant lying on the ground.

The two girls turned to each other, then shouted, “WHERE IS SHE??!”

You’s father closed down the exhibition in a flash, and Chika and You were still in shock from what had happened. Chika was the first to speak. “What do we do? And what even happened? Riko just went… somewhere else…” You thought for a second and said, “It HAD to involve that pendant she was wearing. She looked so familiar, it's almost uncanny... You grabbed it, right, Chika?” “Yeah…” Chika clenched the pendant in her palm. “Wait a second… You!” “What’s your crazy idea this time?” You asked anxiously. “The Telepod still works, right? I’m going to go where Riko went too.” You was taken aback for a second, but shook her head, saying, “Alright, let’s do it! If we don't do anything now, who knows where Riko’s going! Make sure you hold on to the pendant no matter what!” Chika was filled with confidence, and she promised herself that she was going to save Riko no matter what. You and her father started the Telepod, and Chika stepped inside again, this time without fear or hesitation. “Initiate teleportation!” The pendant shined once again, and Chika held onto it as it dazzled in her hand. The vortex returned, and as it enveloped Chika, You shouted to her, “Don’t worry, I’m following you after I understand what’s going on! See you, Chika!!!!!”


	3. Wind Scene

When the vortex closed, Chika stopped floating and started to freefall.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!”

There was nothing but vibrant purple waves clashing with the complete darkness. Chika screamed as she continued to fall endlessly. “Make it stop! Make it stop! Come oooooooonnnnnn!”

All of a sudden, Chika’s back hit some kind of surface, and she felt dizzy and nauseous. “Where… am I?” she said as she shook her head and opened her eyes. Riko's pendant was still in her hand, which gave her a sigh of relief. She was in a valley of some sort, with brown autumn trees scattered across the hills. She stood up and patted the dirt off her back, and she looked around at all of the beautiful scenery around her.

At that moment, a pebble flew out of nowhere and struck Chika on the head.

“Ouch!” Chika said as she rubbed her head and turned to where the stone came from. “Huh? What is this… thing?” Standing only a few meters away from her was some sort of green creature, only a couple of feet tall and having an abnormally sized head. “Serves you right, human! Only fools would enter Mystic territory!” Chika pulled out her wooden sword and struck the imp back, and it whimpered and ran away before she could do anything else. “An imp, huh? And… Mystic territory… Oh no, this can’t be good.” Chika started to run through the valley, scared of anything that could be her foe. “This sucks… Where could Riko have gone? Is she even here? No, she has to be! I just have to find her!”

Just as she said that, she saw a box on the side of the path that looked like it had been there for ages. It was locked, but Chika could definitely break it open with a swing from her sword. “I guess it doesn’t hurt to check!” The lock came right off, and inside it was a tarnished katana, made from what seemed to be bronze. “Wow, a metal blade! Talk about being lucky!” She reached down the chest to grab it until she almost fell down trying to pick it up. “H-heavy! I guess I gotta get used to it… There!” Her new sword fit perfectly in her old hilt, and she swapped her swords with gratitude. Just as Chika was looking at herself in glee, a second pebble hit her head. Chika slowly spun around to see another imp, and she made a smug grin. “Why don’t I give this thing a try...”

After a while Chika found herself out of the canyon, and she stopped and took a look at the world around her. "This is... Numazu! There's no mistaking it! But something's not making sense." Numazu was much foggier than she had ever seen, and it was already twilight even though Chika had entered the vortex at dawn. She turned back to the canyon and thought. "Wait a second... No, it can't be!"

But it was: the valley was at the exact same place where Reiko Square had stood.

Numazu was much more familiar, the architecture was relatively the same, and all the streets and roads that Chika knew by heart were still there. However, Chika couldn't help but notice the people: While the women remained fairly identical, most, if not all the men were wearing soldier's armor and wielding weapons. You had once taught Chika about the history of Numazu, and how they had fought a war against the Mystics and their leader, Sorcus, back in 600 AD. Ever since their victory, the kingdom remained in peace and tranquility. "What if...?" Chika asked herself as she ran into a nearby shop.

The shop was filled with all kinds of swords and supplies, and Chika could only wish to afford anything they sold there. The shopkeeper gave her a glare as she walked in and said, "Whaddaya want? No window shoppin'!" "What year is it? I need to know, and sorry for barging in!" The shopkeeper was bewildered and said, "Are ya crazy? It's 600 AD, of course. Anything else ya need before I kick ya out?" The news hit Chika like a ton of bricks, and she could barely keep her composure before asking, "Y-y-yeah... one more thing... it's my sword, do you think that you could sharpen it?" "Girls with swords? Maybe Sorcus has gotten to my head! Whatever, gold's gold, I suppose. Just hand it over and I'll see what I can do." Chika excitedly took off her hilt and handed the sword to him. "A bronze katana?! These are super rare, ya know. It seems that steel's the new wave these days, but there's somethin' about bronze that those metals can't beat. I'll sharpen it for, say, 300G." "Only three hund-" Chika started before stopping herself. "Three hundred it is", she said, before dropping the coins onto the shop counter. The shopkeeper smirked, and said, "Sit down ova' there, I'll have it ready for ya in a while."

Chika sat in the chair, yawning while sinking into her seat. "I'm really in 600 AD! But... why? Why would that hole send me to a different time? And where's Riko, as well as You? I'm... so... worried..." Chika's thoughts drifted away as she fell asleep.

"Wake up, will ya?" Chika felt something poking her stomach and rose to the shopkeeper handing her back her katana. "Thank you, I really appreciate it!" she said, while unsheathing her improved sword. The sword's blade was as sharp as it could be, and the tarnish had completely disappeared, revealing the sword's beautiful bronze fade. "Wait, you polished it too? I thought I only paid for the sharpening!" The shopkeeper smiled at her and said, "Carrying a weapon and fighting during these times at your age? You've got guts, kid. Polishing's on the house, just don't get killed out there like a fool." Chika almost screamed and said, "Thanks, thanks, thanks! I'll have to get going, bye!" She ran right out the shop and down through Numazu once again. When she reached the city's middle plaza, she stopped and thought of where Riko could be. "She could be anywhere. Even worse, she might have not even arrived here in the same place as me! What do I do?!"

A sudden feeling hit Chika's heart, and she instinctively turned northeast, where Numazu Castle sat.

"That's where!" Chika ran out of the city and into Numazu Forest, the woods that surrounded the kingdom's fortress. A bright green shone all around Chika as she ran through the forest. "I need to get there as soon as possible! Riko's there, I can feel it!" Chika felt exhausted, but nothing was going to stop her from meeting her friend again. It was not long before Chika had completely crossed the woodland, and ran to the castle entrance, prying the doors open and running inside unwarranted.

"Halt right there!" Chika froze, and two soldiers walked up to her and seized her before she could react. "Let me go!" Chika yelled as they wrestled with her. "Yeah right! What's with the weird clothes? She could DEFINITELY be one of Sorcus' troops. Let's just arrest her now-"

"Stop that at once!"

Chika and the guards turned to see a beautiful young woman dressed in an extravagantly fancy dress. "Queen Reiko!" The guards immediately let go of Chika and kneeled down to the queen. "This is a friend of mine, and I order you to leave her be. Your duties are dismissed." "Yes, your honor!" the guards said before leaving the entrance hall. "Come with me, to my chamber," Queen Reiko said. Chika gulped and silently followed her to the queen's bedroom. The queen's servants were there, as well as her personal bodyguard, and they all looked at Chika suspiciously. "You are all dismissed, I would like to talk to my friend in private." They all quickly left the room, and the two were finally alone. Chika eyed Queen Reiko, and thought, "Something's strange. She seems familiar..." Queen Reiko then giggled and said, "Fooled you, didn't I, Chika?"

"It really IS you! I've been looking all over for you, Riko!" Chika exclaimed as she hugged her friend. "And Riko, what's up with this Queen Reiko act? I'm just so confused!" "I don't know either," Riko replied. "A couple of people found me at the canyon, and I was taken here, and everyone started calling me Queen Reiko, isn't that weird?" I'm just happy that I found you again!" Chika said, tears welling up in her eyes. Riko smiled and said, "Me too. Even though I got lost here, I just had a feeling that you would come for me. And here you are! Thank you, Chika!"

As the two remained embraced, a sudden light shined once more. Riko herself was turning white, and Chika was blinded by the flare. "Riko, what's happening? Are you okay?!" "Chika, I don't know! H-Help me!!!" Another burst of light filled the room, and Chika opened her eyes to see Riko gone once again. "No, there's no way! Riko!!!"

Chika ran out of the room and into the halls once more. As she neared the entrance, a familiar voice called out to her. "Chika! There you are!" Chika, still in tears, turned to see You running up to her, just as tired as her. "Chika, are you okay? You felt that Riko would be here too, didn't you? Where is she?"

As Chika tried to collect herself, she wailed, "This is bad! REALLY BAD!"


End file.
